Trois soleils dans une nuit éternelle
by La demoiselle aux camelias
Summary: Et si Bella avait attendu Jacob pour sauter de la falaise ? Pas de visions, pas de Volturi, pas de retour des Cullen. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les ennuis sont terminés pour Bella. Supposée en sécurité, Bella vit ou plutôt survit. Des années plus tard, Edward craque et retourne à Forks. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec sa belle et il devra subir les conséquences de ses choix.
1. L'indécise, la déprimée et le menteur

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici une fanfiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois. Je l'ai classé dans la section humour pour son ambiance qui même si au début, semble un peu lourde, s'allègera par la suite mais j'imagine qu'on aurait aussi pu la classer dans la section "hurt/comfort". Notez qu'elle est classé T pour l'évocation de thèmes durs qui peuvent choquer certaines sensibilités. Vous êtes prévenu !**

**Ce qui suit est le début, écrit d'un premier jet, et j'avoue avoir du mal pour la suite. Je voulais encore attendre d'avoir une suite potable avant de publier mais peut-être que vos commentaires et vos idées m'inspireront pour la suite.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

**Note : Le début en italique entre crochet est tiré mot pour mot du tome 2 de la saga ! oh, oui et un rappel, pour ceux qui l'ignore même si j'aimerais bien, l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient définitivement pas !**

* * *

**[**_Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas apaiser le feu tout de suite ? Jacob m'avait_ promis_ un plongeon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était indisponible que je devais refuser la distraction qui m'était si nécessaire. Qui l'était d'autant plus que Jacob était en train de risquer sa vie. A cause de moi, au fond. Car sans moi, Victoria n'aurait tué personne dans les parages... ailleurs, loin d'ici, oui. S'il arrivait malheur à Jacob, j'en serait responsable. Cette prise de conscience me fit mal ; je partis en courant en direction de la maison des Blacks, où m'attendait ma Chevrolet._**]**

Je montai à bord, claquai (un peu trop fort) la portière. Puis, les mains sur les clés, je me figeai. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Pourquoi avais-je tant besoin de sauter ?

La réponse était si évidente qu'elle me sauta à la figure ; je voulais profiter dès maintenant de mes « visons ». Je voulais le voir, peu importe la douleur, j'aurais tout le temps de la gérer plus tard. J'en avais besoin. Sentir cet élancement familier fulgurant dans ma poitrine était la preuve même que je ne devenais pas totalement folle -enfin, si on peut dire. Dans un sens, souffrir, c'était lui résister. Je lui résisterai.

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

Je frémis à la fois de douleur et d'envie. L'envie de revoir sa beauté inhumaine, d'entendre sa voix veloutée, de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux dorés qui me faisait fondre à la fois de plaisir et de souffrance.

Je relâchai les clés que j'avais serré si fort que mes mains m'étaient devenues douloureuses. Mes yeux se perdirent au loin, bien au delà de la grève, là où de puissantes vagues, portées par une mer agitée, s'écrasaient violemment contre le roc dur des falaises. Le fracas de leur rencontre me parvint alors que j'étais à plus que cinq cents mètres de l'endroit où elle avait lieu. Quant au ciel, il était chargé d'une multitude de nuages menaçants, amené par un vent déchaîné.

Tout à coup, mon adorable petit saut me parut bien moins inoffensif. Ce qui éveilla deux sentiments contradictoires en moi. Le premier, le plus prévisible me connaissant, fut l'excitation. Plus de danger signifiait plus de qualité dans mon hallucination. Le deuxième, bien plus surprenant, fut un sentiment que j'avais cru perdu depuis bien longtemps. Un drôle d'instinct de conservation s'éveilla. Et si je n'arrivais à remonter à la surface ?

Je n'avais pas survécu jusqu'ici, survécu à James, survécu à _son_ départ, survécu à Victoria pour mourir aussi bêtement, noyée car impatiente.

Je pouvais tous aussi bien attendre Jacob. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Encore une fois ma question idiote trouva une réponse toute naturelle. Avec Jacob à mes côtés, je ne pourrais pas pleinement contempler l'étendue de ma folie ; détailler ma vision serait impossible à moins que je ne voulais qu'il m'envoie tout droit à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était que mon unique soutien ne m'abandonne.

Je tenais à la vie, à Jacob, à mon père, ma mère et tout les petits détails qui faisait de ma vie imparfaite ce qu'elle était mais surtout à _lui_. Mourir ici et maintenant sera la pire des erreurs. Il avait trahi sa promesse ; tout n'était pas exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

C'était un menteur. Mais pas moi.

Je m'accrocherais jusqu'au bout à ma minable vie, de toutes mes forces, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. Même si je devais finir par céder aux avances de Jacob pour survivre, même si la vie que je vivrai sans lui n'avait aucun but apparent.

J'avais perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Le revoir _vraiment, _s'entend_. _Il n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié et il ne reviendrait pas. Je le savais.

Mais la petite flamme d'espoir de le revoir un jour, de pouvoir ne serait-ce que frôler à nouveau sa peau, si froide, si dure et pourtant si douce, se réveilla.

Je vivrai. Dans ce seul et unique but. Je saurais me montrer à la hauteur de l'amour que j'éprouvai pour lui. Je survivrai.

Je trouverai bien un autre moyen de me rappeler. La moto était assez satisfaisante sur le plan hallucinatoire quand on considérait le niveau de dangerosité que cela impliquait par rapport à une chute de falaise alors que la tempête menaçait. Et puis me connaissant, ce n'était pas les moyens pour me mettre en danger qui manquait.

Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement dans l'habitacle décidée à attendre le retour de Jacob.

* * *

_Quelque part aux alentours de New York..._

Mes doigts tripotaient distraitement le bord de la jupe en soie que je venais de m'acheter la matinée même. Contrairement à quelques mois plus tôt, j'aurais refusé de m'enfermer à l'intérieur et aurais prétexter une soif inexistante pour parader entre les arbres devant le vampire qui partageait mon existence depuis plusieurs décennies désormais, rien que pour voir son air charmé tandis qu'il m'observerait chasser. Bien sur, ses dons lui aurait tout de suite permis de savoir que je n'étais aucunement assoiffée mais le connaissant, il n'aurait rien dit, trop heureux de me faire plaisir.

Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient bien changées et j'étais là, assise mollement sur une chaise, disputant une partie d'échec, ma foi très injuste puisque je pouvais deviner tout les coups de mon adversaire à l'avance. Encore, une fois, j'étais drôlement gâtée et aurait dû me sentir satisfaite de mon sort. Mais rien ne me satisfaisait depuis près six mois.

« -Mon amour », me souffla une voix suave et familière.

Je reconnaîtrai entre mile cette voix parfaite qui venait de me sortir de mes sombres pensées.

Ses boucles blondes retombant de part et d'autre de son visage pâle, ses yeux dorés profondément amoureux plantés dans les miens, une main sous le menton, l'autre jouant négligemment avec ma reine -qu'il venait tout juste de me prendre, Jasper ne m'avait jamais parut aussi beau.

« - C'est la première fois que j'arrive à te la prendre », fanfaronna t-il d'une air ravi avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. « - Qu'est-qui ne va pas, Alice ? »

Je poussai un soupir. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce que je ressentais mais comme d'habitude, il préférais simuler l'ignorance pour que je lui en dise plus.

« - Je ne suis pas concentrée, c'est tout. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi », soupirai en prenant à mon tour sa reine.

Il y a près de 6 mois, soudainement, j'avais perdu goût à tout. Comme si chaque activité avait perdu de son attrait. Je m'ennuyais. _Elle_ me manquait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une personne qui m'était tellement opposée était devenue en quelques mois presque indispensable. Plus que ma sœur, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie. Aussi têtue et insensible à la mode qu'elle puisse être, j'avais laissé une partie de moi là-bas, à Forks.

Aussitôt une onde calme, d'amour et de sérénité m'enveloppa. Je remerciai Jasper par un sourire un peu forcé. J'aimais tellement toutes les petites attentions quotidiennes qu'il avait à mon égard de la plus banale à son constant intérêt pour mon bonheur personnel. Il pouvait être malheureux comme des pierres, me voir heureuse et épanouie lui suffisait.

En ce moment, sourire n'était plus dans mes habitudes mais lui faisait un effort pour moi, n'arrêtant pas de s'émerveiller pour des pacotilles, veillant à ce que je ne déprime pas trop. Mon idiot de vampire protecteur.

Edward n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il infligeait à Bella, à lui-même mais aussi à nous tous. Nous avions perdu une sœur mais aussi l'essence même de notre famille. Esmée avait perdu une fille mais elle avait aussi perdu son fils « aîné » ; je crois que mise à part Edward et moi, c'était pour elle que les choses étaient les plus dures. Carlisle était le suivant ; il s'en voulait, je pense, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais de voir sa famille se disloquer sans être intervenu plus tôt. Quant à moi, je ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour mettre une bonne ambiance à la maison.

Jasper, souffrait aussi, et bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se reprocher encore et encore l'incident. J'avais eu énormément de mal à le faire accepter qu'il n'était peut-être pas forcément le responsable de tout ça et que, mis à part son...instinct, Edward avait mûrement réfléchi son projet bien avant que cet incident ne se produise.

J'avais trouvé en Emmett un allié inattendu. C'était de loin celui qui avait le plus reproché à Edward d'abandonner Bella, à l'exception de moi-même. J'avais parfois du mal à me souvenir que ce imbécile de géant bagarreur avait tout au fond, un cœur tendre déjà épri pour sa petite sœur humaine.

Et sans étonnement, Rosalie était celle qui semblait le moins souffrir de notre départ. Elle était partie depuis quelque temps avec Emmett pour un énième voyage de noce en Afrique, certainement pour ne plus avoir à contempler nos mines détruites à longueur de journées. A bien y réfléchir, c'était tant mieux qu'elle soit parti d'elle même, cela m'avait au moins éviter de la jeter à la porte moi-même.

Edward n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Rosalie semblait prendre un drôle de plaisir à le torturer avec ses pensées. Bien sûr, moi, contrairement à Edward, je n'étais pas dans sa tête, j'ignorais ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser quand il était là. Mais j'étais à peu près convaincu qu'elle félicitait mentalement Edward pour son choix à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Comme si il ne souffrait pas déjà assez...

Oh, oui, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il souffrait. Nous ne l'avions vu qu'une ou deux fois depuis que nous étions partis de Forks. Son visage mort, nous n'avions pas vraiment le loisir de le contempler et dans un certain sens, c'était mieux pour nous, car sa douleur renforçait la notre ; elle était insupportable. Nous avions bien essayer de le ramener à la raison, le faire comprendre qu'il fallait retourner à Forks ou du moins que s'isoler n'était pas la solution. Mais cet idiot était déterminé à souffrir.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'échiquier, essayant de chasser de mon esprit ses tristes souvenirs, au moins par respect pour Jasper, qui s'en sortait bien mieux que moi pour être enjoué -ce qui normalement, était mon domaine. En ce moment, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, il préparait son prochain coup, changeant sans cesse de projet pour ne pas que je le vois dans l'avenir.

J'avais parfois l'impression d'être la seule à le voir vraiment. Avec sa culpabilité, sa douleur qu'il cachait avec soin. L'unique moment où il ne pouvait plus cacher sa douleur aux autres, c'était quand Edward était là. Alors tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point il s'en voulait. Bien que je n'en sois pas certaine, j'avais l'impression qu'il se confondait en excuse par l'esprit. Et Edward n'en était que plus malheureux.

Rapidement, Jasper se saisit de son fou, et le fit traverser la moitié du plateau, tentant vainement d'imaginer plusieurs stratégies le plus vite possible pour contrer mon don. Malheureusement pour lui, comme toujours -ou presque-, je contrai son coup avec une facilité déconcertante.

« - C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir, mon vieux », lui lançai-je négligemment en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Soudain, l'instant d'après, tout disparut. J'étais dans le noir total, et seul mon appui sur la table de jeu me rappelait que j'avais encore un corps. Je respirai profondément, tentant de me calmer tandis que plusieurs flashs assaillaient mon esprit.

Une grève. Une tempête. La mer déchaînée. La douleur. Le désespoir. Bella. Un saut interminable.

Puis, plus rien.

Je me levai d'un bond, haletante, reprenant enfin contact avec la réalité. De puissantes mains me secouaient tandis que de grands yeux inquiets fouillaient les miens.

« -Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ? » me cria t-il presque en me secouant légèrement. Il avait du constater mon expression paniquée.

« - C'est... c'est Bella. Je l'ai vu sauter d'une falaise ! Lâche-moi ! Il faut tout de suite y aller, elle n'en réchappera pas ! », lui criai-je en me débattant.

Je sentais une vague de paix s'abattre sur moi, mais j'étais bien trop affolée pour l'accepter.

« -Alice, calme-toi. T'énerver ne nous aidera pas ! Où était-elle ? Tu peux me décrire l'endroit ? »

Je senti qu'il était tout aussi effrayé que moi mais il avait raison. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand une autre vision m'assaillit.

Le même endroit. La même tempête déchaînée. Toujours autant de désespoir, de douleur. Mais... Du courage. Une Chevrolet rouge sur une route de campagne. Et à son bord, Bella, visiblement fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur. Mais sèche et vivante.

Je revins à moi.

J'étais dans la même position, le visage de Jasper à quelque centimètre du mien. Sans prévenir, je me jetai dans ses bras. J'en aurais pleurer de soulagement si j'avais pu.

« -Alice ? » m'interrogea mon vampire de mari, visiblement perdu.

Le pauvre, ne devait rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

« -Tout va bien, elle a changé d'avis », lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, immobiles, entrelacés, profitant de l'autre et du soulagement. Tendrement, il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et me demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« -Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux...»

« -J'ai confiance en Bella », lui coupai-je tendrement. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ses sentiments ne trompent pas. Elle est plus courageuse que je le pensai. Elle tiendra le coup, tant mieux pour elle ».

Prononcer ces mots était étonnement douloureux. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était finalement passée à autre chose. Qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de nous et qu'elle pouvait revivre à nouveau « normalement ». Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; il en faut peu pour distraire un humain.

Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte de Jasper. Comme je m'y attendais, il était vraiment perdu. Après tout, la différence entre mes paroles et mes sentiments était énorme. D'un sourire, je chassai ses craintes et lui désignai de la tête l'échiquier.

« -Prêt à prendre la raclée de ta vie ? »

_**Huit ans plus tard...**_

Je raffermi ma prise autour du corps inerte entre mes mains et dans lequel mes dents s'enfonçaient avec un violent empressement. Mes doigts agrippaient furieusement le pelage clair de l'animal tandis que je sentais avec un inavouable plaisir le sang apaiser la brûlure familière dans ma gorge.

C'est dans ces moments là, quand mon humanité ne m'avait jamais parut si lointaine, que je m'accrochais désespérément à son souvenir. Pour ne pas devenir fou au point de ne plus pouvoir continuer cette maudite existence, au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir mon engament.

Je devais survivre. Pour elle. Je n'avais pas _le droit _de déserter le monde qui lui permettait de vivre, celui qui lui fournissait chaleur, air et eau ; je devais être là où elle était. Et si, comme il l'avait prouvé par le passé, rester près d'elle était trop risqué, je me contenterait de vivre dans le même monde. Et cela ferait mon bonheur.

En théorie.

J'avais essayé et avait rapidement constaté que l'oublier n'était pas une option. À mon grand damne, j'en étais tout aussi incapable que de redevenir humain.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule chose à faire pour ne pas devenir fou. Se rappeler.

Ma mémoire parfaite avait gardé le souvenir intact de ce jour, quand j'estimai encore avoir une raison d'exister. Je _lui_ avais dit que je ne pensais pas avoir d'âme, que j'ignorai si je vivais ou suivais simplement la voie devant moi, telle une météore, dévastant tout sur mon passage ; et dans ma ligne de mire, sa vie et son humanité, d'une fragilité si dérisoire face à leur importance à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui, le doute n'était plus possible ; mon âme avait bel et bien disparue juste après que mes lèvres aient embrassé son front pour la dernière fois.

Disparus, raison et chaleur, illusions, amour et sens.

Désormais, l'existence misérable qu'était la mienne me permettais de sentir chaque jour qui passait un infime pan de mon cœur brisé, osciller un long moment, redoutant sa chute, s'accrochant de toutes ses minuscules forces puis lâcher, pitoyablement et se transformer en poussière quand il heurtai sa prison de glace. Autrement dit, j'avais largement le temps pour me rappeler ma monstruosité.

Quand je sentis le flux de sang que j'aspirai diminuer, je resserrai mon étreinte, mordant encore plus fort la pauvre bête qui étais déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Plus rien n'importait si ce n'est le sang. Aussi mauvais et détestable soit celui des animaux, il apportait à ma gorge comme jamais parcheminée un réconfort proche de celui octroyé par le sang humain. Une comparaison très exagéré par le fait que j'étais littéralement mort de soif. Depuis bien longtemps, j'avais perdu l'habitude de me nourrir correctement. Et ma raison en payait le prix.

La perfection de son visage en cœur, la texture inégalable de ses boucles brunes, la douceur de sa peau de porcelaine, les courbes tendres et si féminines de son corps fin ; chacun de ses infimes détails m'aidait à avancer. Mais la véritable question était : « avancer où ? ».

Mais là, maintenant, alors que je me sentais frissonner sous le pouvoir attractif du sang, perdant peu à peu pied, la seule chose qui me rappelait qui j'étais, c'était l'immensité de ses yeux chocolat. La source ininterrompue de toutes les choses que j'avais faite par passion pour elle. Sa berceuse était un ode aux pures émotions que j'y lisais ; tendresse, amour, compréhension, bonté... La force de la sauver toutes ces fois était en hommage à leur charme, leur mystère et leur profondeur, aller simple pour le plus profond de son âme.

Enfin, les dernières gouttes de sang se firent sentir. Alors que les yeux de Bella Swan se fermèrent, j'ouvris les miens. Je repoussai loin de moi le corps de l'animal, à jamais glacé et déformé par ma poigne maudite.

Je restai un long moment ainsi, agenouillé devant l'étendue de ma folie, priant silencieusement pour ma raison. Cette non-vie avait de moins en moins de sens. Je relevais piteusement la tête vers le ciel . Les nuages suivait inexorablement leur chemin, sans but apparent. Ironiquement, je songeai que leur existence était proche de la mienne. Sauf que j'étais bien moins innocent qu'un nuage.

Et complètement stupide.

On avait cherché à m'apporter un réconfort. Me tendre la main avait été le cadeau le plus généreux qu'on puisse me faire ; la tant espérée remontée à la surface dans l'océan déchaîné dans lequel je me noyais depuis 90 ans. Et alors qu'un ange m'emmenait vers la surface, que j'allais enfin sortir de l'eau, j'avais, en toute connaissance de cause, lâché sa main, ô si douce, et replongé vers les profondeurs les plus obscures.

Non, stupide était un mot encore trop faible.

Mon poing percuta violemment un jeune épicéa qui avait le malheur d'être à côté de moi. Les souvenirs d'elle m'empêchaient de devenir assoiffé de sang. Et le sang m'aidait à me souvenir encore plus d'elle. L'un comme l'autre m'apportait réconfort et dégoût. Du réconfort car je pouvais enfin penser librement à elle et du dégoût car associer un ange à une telle monstruosité était criminel.

Mais j'étais pris au piège dans un cercle encore plus vicieux que moi.

Je détournai avec une lenteur exagérée, même pour un humain, la tête vers l'est d'où me parvenait l'écoulement d'une rivière et le battement d'un cœur puissant. Il y en avait d'autres, par là-bas.

Je voulais plus de sang. Et revoir son regard si intense.

* * *

**Trop sentimental ? Trop lourd ? Pas mal pour un début ?**

**J'ai envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**

**Merci et à bientôt !**


	2. Échangeons les rôles

**Salut, vous tous !**

**Avant tout, je voudrais vous faire un énorme bisous (si seulement je pouvais) pour vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews ! Je peux pas vous dire à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir ! Pour une première fanfiction, ça commence bien, j'ai hâte de poursuivre et c'est grâce à vous !**** Alors merci beaucoup !**

**Je voulais à tout prix poster ce chapitre hier mais (vous ne le savez sans doute pas) j'ai un job d'été qui me mange 35 heures par semaine et me laisse lessivée pour le reste de la soirée. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long car j'ai bien conscience que 3,000 c'est déplorable. **

**Encore une fois, le ton de ce chapitre est un peu sombre mais ne vous en faites pas, cela ne durera pas !**

**Je vous laisse avant que vous ne bâillonnez pour pouvoir lire en paix.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Échangeons les rôles : L'indécis, la menteuse et les deux déprimés**

Alors que ma soif diminuait progressivement, une petite voix dans ma tête me tenait au courant du monticule de cadavres qui s'accumulaient pour subvenir à mes instincts primaires.

Ainsi, nous en étions à dix. Déjà. Et en moins d'une heure. L'équivalent d'un mois de chasse raisonnable. Enfin, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne citait plus le nom d'Edward Cullen comme modèle de raison.

Oh, je savais on ne peut mieux que me laisser mourir de soif ainsi était bien trop dangereux ; ce n'était qu'en repoussant les corps de mes victimes que je découvrais qui elles étaient. Quelle ironie pour une créature faite de marbre que de se faire entraver à ce point par un stupide liquide chaud et palpitant d'énergie sous cette membrane si fragile qu'était la peau – animale ou humaine.

Heureusement pour moi, aucune perte humaine n'était à déplorer. Je remerciais le ciel (encore une fois, quelle ironie!) que mes pas m'aient conduit dans une partie de l'Amazonie désolée d'hommes. Et dire que ces dernier la trouvaient juste _dangereuse_. Oh, non, pas dangereuse. Mortelle. Ces idiots n'imaginaient certainement pas à quelle vitesse un vampire assoiffé pouvait tuer.

La preuve ; juste devant moi s'étendait toute l'horreur dont ma race était capable. Je ne le regardais que depuis quelques secondes et déjà la vision du corps inerte et anormalement déformé de ma dernière victime me répugnais au plus haut point. Mes paupières se fermèrent comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les images des atrocités commises depuis longtemps -ô mon Dieu, si longtemps- et que mon propre choix _m'obligeait_ à commettre.

Le cadavre entrait déjà dans une phase de décomposition inconnue des humains car bien trop subtile pour leurs sens si peu développés.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, ma race échappait à cette règle ; je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la mort à seulement quelques centimètres, une odeur légère mais abominable qui m'aurait glacé le sang pour peu que mon corps en fût doté. Cela m'était insupportable surtout quand je savais que c'était moi qui la lui avait offerte -la mort.

Mon corps se mit en mouvement alors même que l'idée n'avait fait qu'effleurer mon esprit. C'était plus par habitude que par nécessité que j'ouvris les yeux pour m'orienter et, porté par ma vitesse inhumaine, je m'enfonçais un peu plus entre les arbres, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre mes victimes et moi. Au fil des années, courir était devenu un acte aussi simple que respirer pour un humain, une seconde nature et presque une libération.

Sur ce point, vampires humains n'étaient pas si différents ; même si les vitesses n'avaient rien de comparables, les buts étaient les mêmes. Se défouler, se détendre ou encore se soulager d'un surplus de problèmes. Seul la gravité des dits problèmes n'avaient rien à voir d'une race à l'autre...

Je songeai à mes propres problèmes... non, à _mon_ problème. J'en enviais presque les futilités de l'esprit humain -et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'étais bien placé pour en connaître la teneur.

Quoique je doutai que mon cerveau n'ait pas déjà copié ce modèle ; au fil des jours, j'étais de plus en plus stupéfait de constater à quel point mes pensées autrefois si foisonnantes mais ordonnées semblaient désormais papillonner dans tous les sens, ne suivant aucune logique apparente, tout comme un esprit humain l'aurait fait. Qui aurait cru que pour retrouver un semblant d'humanité il me _suffisait _de souffrir plus que milles morts ? Comment la douleur pouvait-elle avoir une telle emprise sur moi ? Et surtout quand prendrait-elle fin ?

_Fin._

Dans mon esprit, ce dernier mot résonna encore un petit moment sans que je puisse l'arrêter, comme un nuage de fumée, épais comme un nuage, envahissant comme la fumée, étouffant comme la poigne de la fatalité. Et lorsque son tout dernier écho se répercuta sur les cloisons de sa prison de glace, un élancement sans nom naquît dans ma poitrine, un élancement si transcendant mais si familier que je ne cherchais même pas à lutter, sachant que je ne gagnerai pas. Mes genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol, puis, entraîné dans son élan, le reste de mon corps suivis, et je m'affalai, transi par tant de souffrance, face contre terre, immobile, comme mort. La vague de douleur brûla, rongea, tortura lentement cet endroit, juste là, au centre, dans ce vide. Là où ma main serrait si fort qu'elle me faisait mal, là où mon cœur ne battrait plus jamais.

_Fin. Jamais._

Étais-ce donc cela ? Étais-ce les deux derniers mots à même de caractériser mon histoire... _notre_ histoire ? N'aurons-nous alors jamais le droit à un happy-ending ?

_Il se comporta comme un idiot et en souffrit à jamais. Fin._

Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Une espèce de malédiction divine tombée sur moi dans le seul et unique but de me faire payer pour tous les crimes que j'avais commis au cours de ma très, très longue existence ? Mes erreurs passées devaient-elles m'empêcher de trouver le bonheur ? Un vampire ne pourrait-il pas être heureux ?

Tout ceci était bien trop compliqué même pour mon cerveau de vampire « mature ». Au prix d'un immense effort, je tentai de fermer mon esprit à toute pensée parasite, éliminai une à une les plus résistantes d'entre elles.

J'étais incapable de gagner cette bataille. C'est quand je croyais en avoir réussi à en éliminer la plus grande parti que revenait à la charge des milliers de pensées. Maudit esprit vampirique hyperactif.

Elle était toujours là. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle refusait de le faire malgré toutes mes supplication. Pourquoi avais-je toujours aussi mal !

De mes ongles d'acier, je lacérai violemment ma poitrine nue, de la base du cou à l'estomac – cet espace vide où reposait aujourd'hui mon cœur mort, enterré sous un mont de détermination-, essayant de m'infliger physiquement la douleur que je ressentais intérieurement pour la faire diminuer. Et chaque jour, je constatai avec effarement que ce petit tas de courage diminuait peu à peu.

Je fermai les yeux, imaginant la sensation d'un corps chaud près du mien et me remémorais pourquoi je _devais_ endurer tant de souffrances sans jamais y remédier.

_Sans nul doute, ce jour là avait été le plus long de toute mon existence. Et le plus confus. _

_Je n'avais pas osé dire à ma famille ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire. Mon... absence au sein de ma propre famille m'avait paru si outrageante en y réfléchissant que j'avais décidé de ne rien leur dire pour le moment. Je refusais encore aujourd'hui de voir le reflet de mon dégoût pour moi-même dans les pensées de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi ; à coup sûr, leur jugement, leur rejet m'auraient tué sur place, si ce n'avait pas déjà été fait._

_D'autre part, je n'avais eus aucune certitude sur ce que j'allais trouver. Absolument aucune. Si bien que j'avais senti la dernière parcelle d'humanité qu'il me restait, ce minuscule mais puissant concentré de sentiments au fin fond de moi, envoyer dans chacun de mes membres d'immortel la plus sourde des terreurs humaine._

_Pour cette raison, je ne leur avait rien dit de mon choix et avais espéré -prié presque- pour qu'Alice tienne sa langue. Mais cela, il ne fallait pas trop compter dessus._

_Il m'avait fallut trois mois entier pour changer d'avis et me convaincre de mes véritables intentions et deux semaines pour peaufiner les détails. Je savais que je n'allais pas avoir de seconde chance._

_Une fois prêt, et sans le moindre regard pour la misérable existence qui avait été la mienne ces vingt derniers mois, je m'étais lancé. De mémoire vampirique -et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle est infaillible-, jamais je n'avais été aussi rapide ; j'avais quitté le Brésil au coucher du soleil, était arrivé aux portes de l'État de Washington aux alentours de minuit. Un record même pour moi._

_Au fur et à mesure que je m'étais rapproché de mon but, j'avais senti mon exhalation et ma peur- que j'avais pitoyablement tentés de refouler- augmenter selon une courbe exponentielle._

_Conformément à mon plan et à la liste que j'avais soigneusement établie dans ma tête, dès que j'eus été à une cinquantaine de miles de Forks, j'avais amorcé un immense détour, de façon à passer le plus loin possible du territoire Quileute. Techniquement parlant, le traité était toujours en vigueur entre mon clan et le leur ; nonobstant je n'avais eus absolument aucune envie de revoir mes chers mutants à quatre pattes pour leur expliquer les raisons de ma présence ici. _

_D'ailleurs que leur aurais-je dis ? « Je viens constater l'ampleur des dégâts ? » Je m'étais giflé mentalement pour avoir eus une telle pensée à l'égard... à son égard._

Elle_ n'était pas _moi. _Aussi fantastique, merveilleuse, attirante et singulière fût-elle, elle n'en restait pas moins une humaine. Une faible et distraite humaine. Mon choix avait été nécessaire et avait eus pour seul but qu'elle pût un jour, contrairement à moi, se débarrasser de l'image de ce visage déformé par la douleur qui m'avait hanté depuis notre dernière rencontre._

Ma... race se laisse facilement distraire_, avais-je prétendu. Le plus fallacieux de tout mes mensonges mais certainement le plus réussi. J'avais vu dans ces yeux, alors que je lui jetai les pires atrocités au visage, l'ampleur du mal que j'étais en train de lui faire. Pour son bien certes, mais aucune personne sur terre ne devrait avoir le droit de faire souffrir une telle créature. Même si j'imaginai que pour un monstre tel que moi, cela ne rajoutait pas grand chose dans la balance déjà pleine de mes péchés._

_Mon désir le plus cher avait été que l'amour auquel je n'avais pus accéder profite à un autre -sans aucun sous entendu masochiste car il me semblait évident que songer qu'elle puisse être avec un autre me révulsai au plus haut point._

_Un humain, bien sûr. Totalement inconscient qu'un vampire malade d'amour aurait tué pour être à sa place. A celui-là, je demandais simplement de donner à l'ange de ma vie, à ma chère petite humaine, la chance d'enfin profiter la vie la plus heureuse et la plus stable qui fût, loin de toute créature démoniaque capable de lui faire du mal. Loin de moi._

_Pour qu'enfin, ma tendre Bella disposât du bonheur d'une vie qu'un vieux vampire au cœur mort n'aurait jamais pu lui donner._

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais eus si mal ?_

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais encore si mal ?

Le temps était désormais une notion bien trop abstraite pour moi. La douleur, lancinante, envahissante, suffocante m'enveloppait comme une épaisse fumée qui m'empêchait même de définir s'il faisait jour ou nuit.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour-là ? Dix ans ? Cinquante ? Cent ? Aucune idée. L'éternité est longue quand on a rien pour l'occuper.

Bien sûr, il me restait bien deux, trois choses à faire. Me souvenir. Souffrir. Et m'insulter de tous les noms pour ma bêtise.

_Je me souviendrait toujours (façon de parler. Ce n'était pas comme si ma mémoire vampire puisse oublier quoique ce soit) de la violence de la force qui avait étreint mon cœur mort alors que je m'étais rapproché de la petite maison sombre. Vu l'heure, il n'était pas étonnant que toutes les lumières soient éteintes._

_A l'époque, cela faisait un an tout au plus que je n'étais pas venu et déjà la vision de sa maison depuis le couvert familier des arbres qui entourait sa maison me faisait me sentir...bizarre. Quoiqu'encore familier, il était tellement étrange de retourner à nouveau là-bas mais aussi... tellement naturel. C'était comme si mon esprit avait tenté de se convaincre que je ne reviendrais jamais plus mais que mon cœur avait toujours su qu'au fond, c'était là qu'étais ma raison d'exister._

_A nouveau, j'hésitais. Je craignais plus que tout sa réaction. Comment réagit-elle en me voyant ? Pleurait-elle ? Sans doute. Mais rien que cette pensée me faisait souffrir. M'en voudrait-elle ? Ça, c'était certitude. Aussi douce et aimante soit elle, la façon dont je l'avais traitée était tellement horrible, indigne d'elle qu'il serait tout naturel qu'elle se fâche._

_Mon corps de pierre s'était figé. Et quand elle m'aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, que ferais-je ? Où irai-je ? Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un humain pour la combler de toutes les manières dont je n'avais et n'aurais pu le faire ? Voudrait-elle que je lui serre la pince ? Pourrais-je m'empêcher de lui broyer les doigts ?_

_Mon dieu, survivrai-je à cette nuit ? _

_Les questions me rongèrent encore plusieurs heures durant. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je me décidai finalement à entrer par l'entrée qui m'était la plus familière, sa fenêtre. Alors que je vérifiais en tendant l'oreille que personne n'était dans les environs pour voir le saut de 5 mètres qui me propulserait jusqu'à sa fenêtre, je me rendis compte de quelque chose d'essentiel. _

_A travers le silence de la nuit, je n'entendais à l'intérieur que la respiration profonde et régulière du chef Swan. J'avais beau tendre l'oreille, le palpitement léger du cœur de celle que je voulais voir ne se faisait pas entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils, mon anxiété revenant en se frottant diaboliquement les mains, murmurant à mon oreille mille et une explications plus folles les unes que les autres qui pourraient expliquer son absence. Soirée pyjama chez une amie (très peu probable), sortie en boîte avec des ivrognes (probable), enlèvement par des terroristes venus du fin fond du Sahara pour l'échanger contre quelques liasses de billet nécessaires à l'achat d'une quelconque substance hallucinogène (hautement probable)._

_Deux secondes plus tard, j'escaladai en un éclair la façade est de la maison jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, trop impatient d'enfin découvrir la vérité et désormais effrayé qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose._

_Malgré mon affolement, il m'était difficile de décrire le plaisir que j'avais de voir que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Tous les petits détails insignifiants étaient là, pour mon plus grand bonheur, à commencer par le petit grincement de la fenêtre alors que je l'entrouvrais pour m'y glisser. Fermant les yeux, je souriais (cela faisait si longtemps que mes muscles étaient endoloris) en aspirant une grande bouffée de son odeur. Comme elle m'avait manqué !_

_Mais mon sourire se fana avant même d'avoir expiré. Il y avait d'autres odeurs. Toutes inconnues. C'était des odeurs que je n'avais jamais rencontré, d'un autre genre. C'était une odeur subtile et familière, mais bien plus entêtante qu'une odeur d'humain normale. Quant à l'autre catégorie, elle me fit me hisser dès que je la reconnu. _

_Loup-garou !_

_Alors j'ouvris les yeux en grand, cherchant des yeux toute trace d'un ennemi potentiel. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'eus le plus grand choc de toute mon existence. Il n'y avait pas – comme je m'y étais attendu dans le meilleur des cas – , son petit lit étroit recouvert de son chaud duvet violet. Il n'y avait pas non plus, comme je l'avais imaginé dans le pire des cas, un imposant lit double dans lequel elle aurait pu se lover chaque nuit contre un inconnu, réflexion qui maintenant me semblait vraiment idiote car elle n'aurait jamais amené et vécu avec un prétendant dans la maison même de son père du moins pas temps que son père était là !_

_Non. Il n'y avait rien de tout ce que mon cerveau d'immortel en ébullition avait pu imaginé. A la place, il y avait deux petits lits disposé de chaque côté de la pièce. Je tombais à genoux._

* * *

_J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, figé les yeux allant d'un lit à l'autre avec incrédulité. Mon cerveau ressassait en boucle l'information comme un vieux disque enrayé mais sans jamais l'intégrer. Je ne voulais pas accepter le lot de douleur qui accompagnait la compréhension._

_Peut-être n'aurais-je dû jamais revenir. Au final, l'ignorance était bien plus douce que la vérité. Cette vérité atroce qui chaque minute s'imposait un peu plus à mon esprit et étreignait mon cœur comme un long sanglot._

_Soudainement, ce fut les pas de Charlie, tout proches, dans le couloir, qui me firent reprendre contact avec la réalité. Tous mes sens en alerte, je compris où il se dirigeait au moment même où j'atteignais la fenêtre. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir alors que j'atterrissais à terre._

_Une fois à l'abri, caché par la large ramure des arbres, je pris mon temps pour me calmer et organiser mes idées alors que j'entendais un chef de police à moitié endormi ronchonner contre les fenêtres ouvertes et les courants d'airs._

Qu'est-ce qu'un coup de téléphone quand on y pense ? Rien, en soit. Une broutille, un petit quelque chose sans importance. Peut-être que le destin se plaisait-il me torturer. Sinon pourquoi s'amuser à briser mon cœur déjà mort avec un tout petit coup de téléphone ?

_Alors que je me répétais depuis deux bonnes heures qu'elle devait bien avoir des petits cousins cachés dont j'aurais ignoré l'existence, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la cuisine et Charlie se précipita pour répondre. Mes pensées furent l'espace d'un instant synchronisé avec les siennes. Qui pouvait bien appeler à 6 heures du matin ?_

_Je me souviens de l'espoir qui avait immédiatement animé mon corps et mon cœur. Et je me souviens de l'amertume quand Charlie décrocha. Ce n'était pas... _elle_. _

_« -Jacob ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelle à une heure pareille lors de mon jour de congé ? »_

_Jacob... ? Jacob ! C'était cet humain détestable de la Push dont elle m'avait un jour parlé. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts (et ils l'étaient toujours), c'était même lui qui lui avait permis de découvrir mon secret. S'il venait de la Push et qu'il s'agissait bien du petit fils d'Ephraïm Black, j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait du loup dont j'avais senti l'odeur tout à l'heure dans _sa_... dans _son_ ancienne chambre._

_Je fus pris d'une peur panique en songeant à un tel danger à proximité de Bella. Je me fustigeai intérieurement. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Elle habitait à moins de 100 km d'un nid de loup-garou et avec sa poisse, il était clair qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait sympathisé avec l'un d'eux !_

_Bon sang ! J'abandonnai l'ange de ma vie pour la mettre en sécurité et elle, elle allait fricoter avec la première autre race de monstre incroyablement dangereuse qu'elle croisait ! Je me serais bien cogner la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche à cause du trop plein de frustration mais j'eus trop peur de le déraciner et de révéler ma présence._

_Bien entendu, il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour penser tout cela. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter la réaction du chiot._

_« - Désolé, chef », fit sa grosse voix brute à l'autre bout du combiné, plus amusée que repentante. « Je sais que vous vouliez passer la matinée à la pêche, donc j'ai préféré appeler tôt. »_

_Par delà la fatigue, je sentis parfaitement bien l'énervement grandissant dans l'esprit de Charlie Swan._

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu avais de tellement important à me dire ? » bougonna le chef Swan. Je souris douloureusement devant sa franchise. C'était la même que celle de sa fille._

_« -On pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, chef. Bella est sortie et... heu... je dois emmener les enfants au coiffeur. »_

_Enfants. Le mot résonna une très très longue seconde dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas forcément ses enfants à elle, avais-je tenté de me convaincre. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que la phrase faisait immédiatement penser à une parfaite petit vie de famille, organisée et réfléchie, et que le ton de l'indien mutant avait des accents de fierté et de responsabilité, que la seule explication vers laquelle convergeait tout les indices était la bonne... Si ?_

_« -Oh, heu... Alors... Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ma fille, Jacob ? »_

_« -Désolée, chef. Bella est déjà partie. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait tard. » Un moment, je songeai à l'éventualité qu'elle ait un travail très prenant et à la façon dont un tailleur serré mettrait un valeur ses formes délicates._

_Me traitant d'imbécile, je me forçai à me concentrer. Peut-être étais-ce parce que j'étais un excellent lecteur d'esprits humain ou plutôt parce que mon cerveau était en pleine ébullition, mais la façon qu'avait ce type de toujours de répondre, avec un peu trop d'empressement et beaucoup trop de blanc dans ses phrases, je sentis que quelque chose clochait._

_Alors que je me demandais ce que pouvais bien traficoter ce Jacob, quelque chose me frappa. Si ce chiot était chez elle alors qu'elle n'y était pas, alors cela voulait dire que..._

_Je fermai tout de suite mon esprit à de telles suppositions. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. J'aurais le temps d'analyser et d'extrapoler plus tard. Et de souffrir aussi. Accessoirement. Horriblement._

_Oui, cette douleur... J'aurais dû l'accepter avec joie ! C'est à ce moment précis que j'aurais dû partir. Retourner à ma petite vie minable et solitaire au fin fond d'une forêt où je pourrait tenter d'oublier tout ce que j'avais appris ce jour là ! Mais je ne sais quelle curiosité morbide me forçais à rester et à écouter. _

_« -Oh je vois. » Pas besoin de voir le visage ou de lire les pensées de Charlie. On pouvait sentir la déception dans sa voix. « J'imagine que les enfants dorment encore alors...embrasse les pour moi et Bella aussi, d'accord ? »_

_Je ne sus jamais si Jacob aller les embrasser pour le chef Swan. Car, fait étonnant, je saisis dans l'esprit de Charlie deux visages d'enfants d'une clarté étonnante, lui qui avait d'ordinaire un esprit si difficile à décrypter. La douleur était revenue, plus forte que jamais et désormais, mes pitoyables efforts pour la chasser n'y feront rien. Les images ne voulaient plus sortir de ma tête. _

_Quoique je fasse, je ne pouvais pas empêcher les deux paires de grands yeux chocolat (ces yeux que j'aimais tant) de me fixer dans ma tête._

_Après cela, tout fut clair. Je ne pouvais plus nier la vérité. Elle était sous mes yeux ou plutôt dans mon esprit._

_Pour l'éternité._

Je ne fis aucun effort pour réprimer les grands soubresauts de ma poitrine. Mes yeux, incapables de verser la moindre larme, me brûlaient cependant comme de l'acide. J'avais l'impression de porter le poids du monde dans mon estomac. Quand à mon cœur, dès que je repensais à ce jour-là, je doutais toujours d'en retrouver par la suite autre chose que de la poussière.

J'aurais dû être heureux pour elle. J'aurais dû être satisfait que mon plan ait si bien fonctionné. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas heureux ? Pourquoi étais-ce moi qui souffrait ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle fait pour m'oublier si vite, elle qui m'avait juré de m'aimer pour toujours, alors que je passais chaque seconde de cette maudite existence à sentir mon âme se disloquer toujours un peu plus en pensant à elle ?

C'était une menteuse. Mais pas moi.

Je m'accrocherais jusqu'au bout à ma minable vie, de toutes mes forces, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. Même si je devais, pour la reconquérir, me ridiculiser, la supplier à genoux. Je vivrai. Dans ce seul et unique but. Je saurais me montrer à la hauteur de l'amour que j'éprouvai pour elle. Je me battrai.

Car je ne pouvais plus vivre un seul jour de plus comme cela. Plus un seul.

Je la convaincrait de bien vouloir récupérer ce qui restait de moi. De bien vouloir qu'avec ces doigts léger et fins, qu'avec ses lèvres pulpeuses et envoûtantes, elle soigne et mon cœur et mon âme. De bien vouloir pardonner la plus monumentale erreur que j'ai jamais faite en plus de 100 ans d'existence. Car parmi tous les choix, irréfléchis pour la plupart et tous arbitraires, celle-ci était celle qui allait certainement me coûter le plus cher. Et j'avais la sensation que malgré toutes mes années de dépression, je ne faisais encore qu'entrevoir les conséquences de mes actes.

Je m'élançai vers le Nord à pleine vitesse. Désormais, je voulais affronter ces conséquences. Et revoir son regard si intense.

* * *

**Au même moment. Quelque part aux alentours de New York.**

Méconnaissable. J'étais méconnaissable. Même à moi-même.

Le coin de mes lèvres se retroussant vers le bas, la façon lâche que j'avais de tenir mes épaules légèrement en arrière, l'air lointain dans mes yeux dorés, ce survêtement gris terne affreux que je portais et qui ne me mettait _pas du tout_ en valeur.

Définitivement, il n'y avait rien de moi dans ce que le reflet léger de la grande baie vitrée du salon me renvoyait.

Immobile, je regardais tomber la pluie, je regardais les gouttes s'écraser sur le verre de qualité et glisser, irrémédiablement, attiré par une force bien plus puissante que lui. Parfois, leurs sillons humides se rejoignaient pour en former un autre, plus gros mais pas plus fort car il était tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, conduit vers le bas.

Décliner la parte de chasse quotidienne était une manœuvre intéressée mais, étrangement, le silence du manoir était moins réconfortant que je l'aurais imaginé. La présence de Jasper et son contrôle sur mes émotions me manquait incroyablement. Oui, Jasper avait fui ma morosité, comme les autres, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Avoir une boule de remords et d'angoisse pour compagne est en général difficile à gérer, encore plus lorsqu'on est un hypersensible – sans jeux de mots. Et encore plus lorsque ladite compagne refuse de vous avouer la plus horrible des vérités.

Pour ma part...J'ignorai que de simples émotions, aussi envahissantes soient-elles, me dégoûterait un jour d'une jugulaire bien chaude.

J'étais restée donc. Mais pas seule. Nous étions deux à rester comme toujours. Cela faisait un moment désormais que je n'avais pas entendu un quelconque bruit venant du bureau de Carlisle.

Mon... notre bourreau avait un nom. Un joli et effroyablement nom.

Culpabilité.

...

Ô mon dieu, je devenais aussi mélodramatique qu'Edward !

Secouant la tête devant la monstruosité de cette constatation, je me mouvai sans bruit vers le deuxième étage mais malgré cela, son ouïe fine m'avait perçu car j'entendis un petit grognement distrait m'indiquant d'entrer.

Le bureau de Carlisle dans cette demeure-ci était semblable à celui qu'il avait dans presque toutes nos résidences. Grand, luxueux avec beaucoup de tableaux, de livres et sans une once de poussière.

Restée dans l'encadrement de la porte, je l'observai un moment. Debout devant la fenêtre, dos à moi, il avait la même posture que moi il y a quelques instants seulement. Les mêmes épaules lâches, le même regard vide.

Il détourna son regard du spectacle fascinant de cette pluie impuissante et nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment dans le reflet de la vitre. Je ne sus ce que j'allais dire qu'au moment où mes lèvres ne purent plus retenir les mots.

– Après huit ans... Il va falloir tout lui dire Carlisle.

Soudain, la statue de pierre pris vie. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts en expirant bruyamment.

– Je sais, fit-il d'un air fatigué. Un comble pour nous.

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais mieux que quiconque où pourrait me mener cette discussion si je la poursuivais.

Alors nous reportâmes nos regards sur le dehors, par delà la vitre, nos yeux ne voyant plus ni la pluie, ni les arbres bordant la propriété, sentant seulement les relents de notre honte et de nos secrets.

Si brusquement que j'en lâchai un petit cri, le paysage devant moi céda place à une forêt tropical. Ou plutôt à une myriade d'arbres et de lianes défilant à vitesse vampirique. C'est là que je compris. Qui était celui qui courait. Et vers où il se dirigeait.

J'ignorai qu'un vampire pouvait hyperventiler. Ma vision ne dura que quelques secondes mais déjà, Carlisle me tenait par les épaules d'une manière réconfortante.

– Alice, calme toi, chercha t-il à m'apaiser. Qu'as-tu vu ?

– Il... il a pris sa décision, Carlisle.

Je vis dans les yeux de Carlisle l'appréhension. Il savait ce que j'allais lui dire et malgré tout, je me dis qu'une part de lui avait peur de comprendre. Et cela me serrait le cœur d'être celle qui prononcerait les mots qui concrétiseraient ses craintes. Et les miennes, par la même occasion.

– Edward arrive.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions ?** **Edward, malheureux mais qui se soigne ? Bella, infidèle ou incomprise ? Alice et Carlisle qui complotent ? Que s'est-il et que va t-il se passer selon vous ? Je veux tout savoir !**

**Rebondissements à gogos pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! Et la rencontre que vous attendez tous !**

**On se revoit bientôt, **

**Bisous !**


End file.
